barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Magical Musical Adventure
Barney's Magical Musical Adventure is a Barney Home Video for Season 1. It was the first Barney Home Video ever produced, and the first, not counting the Barney & the Backyard Gang Series, not to be seen on TV. It was released on January 27th, 1993. Plot Barney's friends are playing in Derek's backyard building a sand castle. When they wish they could visit a real castle Barney appears and takes them to a magical forest. They meet a friendly elf named Twynkle who likes to play games and make new friends. She shows them the road to the castle where they ride pretend horses and meet a real king! After taking care of the castle while the king goes fishing the kids are made princes and princesses of the kingdom. Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke Of York #Castles So High #Silly Sounds #Looby Loo #Go Round and Round the Village #If I Had One Wish #Old King Cole #Tea Party Medley: (Polly, Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, Do You Know The Muffin Man, Pat a Cake, Peas Porridge Hot, Sing a Song of Sixpence) #I Am A Fine Musician #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Michael *Derek *Tina *Min *Twynkle the Elf *King Barney Songs That Debuted In This Video #'Castles So High' #'Silly Sounds' #'If I Had One Wish' #'It's Good To Be Home' Barney's Magical Musical Adventure Previews (Re-Releases) 1993 Opening #Macrovision Warning #FBI Warning #Barney Home Video Intro #Episode Title Card Closing #End Credits 1995 Opening #Macrovision Warning #Light Blue FBI Warning #Barney Home Video Intro #Episode Title Card Closing #End Credits 1996 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1991-1998) #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Logo #Episode Title Card Closing #End Credits #Lyrick Studios Logo (1991-1998) Notes *In the 1995 re-release of this video a new package and could be used with Microsoft Actimates Compatible once that was released. *This video felt like a Season 2 video, mostly because of the change in Barney's voice, the lighting looks similar to Season 2 and because they use the Season 2 version of "I Love You". However, this also felt like a Season 1 video, because the Season 1 Barney doll was used, and Baby Bop was still as tall as Barney, which probably means that this was the Season 1 finale. They also used the Season 1 intro. *Although the video was released in 1993, the end credits say 1992 (which is obviously the year the video was produced). *This group (Min, Derek, Tina and Michael) also appeared in the episode, "A Splash Party, Please". But none of them appeared in Carnival of Numbers. *This is the first episode not to take place at the school. Instead it takes place at Derek's backyard. *The elf's named his Twinkle in the bridge gaurd *Rick Wetzel (who plays the king) is the father of Susannah Wetzel. He would also play the king in Barney's Musical Castle. *This was the second time that Barney & the kids ran for their lives. The first was Campfire Sing-Along. *This was the eighth time some things were sped up. It was when Barney & the kids ran for their lives. And the kids ran a horse race fast. *This is the final appearance of the Season 1 Barney doll. Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 1 Videos